Sour Times
by Sybil Rowan
Summary: Trowa gets a head injury and starts to believe he is Lady Une’s real adjutant. He doesn’t remember his past or anything to do with the Gundams. The others try to rescue him, but he’s hellbent on killing them for OZ’s sake.
1. Chapter 1

Sour Times

10-20-2000

Summary: Trowa gets a head injury and starts to believe he is Lady Une's real adjutant. He doesn't remember his past or anything to do with the Gundams. The others try to rescue him, but he's hellbent on killing them for OZ's sake. Named after my second favorite Portishead song, which fits nicely with this story.

Warnings: Some language. This is not your kind, genteel Trowa Barton. This analyzes if someone would have a change in personality if their past was lost. His personality does change drastically from lack of memory and brainwashing drugs. I don't own Gundam Wing characters, Sunrise/Bandai does. I'm just borrowing them for entertainment purposes.

SPECIAL NOTE: These stories were written a long time ago, but I've never really done much with them. Some success with Weiss Kreuz fanfiction has encouraged me to go back and post all my old things here. My Gundam stories are typically comedy or spy-thrillers. These are some of my great ideas I got before I went to college so my writing isn't as good. I just feel compelled to get them on the Internet and off my hard drive. I haven't read any Gundam fanfiction in several years either so have no idea what's come and gone. This is mainly a purging on my part, but I still hope there are people who enjoy them. More will be on the way.

Sour Times, part one

Heero clenched his knees on the saddle and leaned into the small buck from his horse. The rain plastered his chocolate hair to his head and soaked him to the bone. His OZ Specials uniform was ruined from mud, water, and harsh treatment. He could barely see Trowa in the lead on his own rebellious horse. It was a stormy dusk on Gruner Mountain, a secret Romefeller retreat.

"We're going back," Trowa yelled over the howling wind and rain. "No use to patrol any deeper in the forest since we aren't going to report Wufei's Gundam hiding over the next hill."

Heero watched Trowa's OZ cap get snatched off his head by the wind. The circus performer-turned-spy slicked back his thick bangs and forced his horse around despite the mare's protest. He removed his white gloves with his teeth and patted her neck while trying to urge her back towards Heero.

The earth fell away from under Trowa and his mare. Heero watched Trowa attempt to leap off the horse, but he was caught. He watched in horror as Trowa was jerked down under the thrashing horse. Rider and horse tumbled and skidded down the muddy slope towards the river. The mare's neck twisted as Trowa's head connect with a rock. Heero dove off his horse after the older boy.

He was in time to grab Trowa's wrist as the mare's corpse slipped into the frigid river, dragging Trowa with her. Heero followed, trying to keep Trowa's head above water as the turbulent currents threatened to tow them deeper.

He felt under Trowa's coat and gripped a throwing knife. Heero took a deep breath as thunder echoed in the valley. He wriggled under the water and found Trowa's foot lodged in a stirrup. After several rough strokes, Trowa floated away from the dead horse that sunk under the water. Heero wrapped his arm under Trowa's arms and start swimming for the rocky bank.

* * *

"Thanks to your quick thinking, Yuy, he'll pull through. Lord only knows how he didn't end up with more injuries than what he received," the graying lady doctor said, shaking her head while lowering her stethoscope from Heero's bare chest. Heero looked up at her and nodded. He knew what pulled Trowa through. Circus clowns always knew every aspect of taking a fall even in the most deadly of circumstances.

"May I go back to the dorms and see him now? We were at Lake Victoria together. We're like family," Heero lied, rising slowly off the hospital cot.

"Well, I really need to call his family, and..."

"I know his older sister. I'll call her when I get back to our room," Heero replied. Heero had no real intentions of calling Cathrine, who would only worry and get upset with him for dragging Trowa into danger; the truth was that Trowa had arranged this assignment with Doctor J.

"Thank you. That'll save me some work. Besides, it's better to hear it from someone who knows the family," the doctor named Steiner said, handing him a sleeping pill. "Get some rest tonight and I'll look in on both of you tomorrow morning."

Heero put a plain white robe over his boxer shorts and walked down the ancient stone passages. He finally arrived at the former servants quarters that had been converted to soldiers dorms. Fortunately, he roomed with Trowa, who was nestled on a cot next to a drafty window.

After he tossed the pill out the window, he moved Trowa to the other bed, mindful of his injuries. He bundled him up and double checked the doctors diagnosis. Concussion, sprained wrist, sprained ankle, and a dislocated hip. All on the left side. It looked like Gundam Heavyarms would get a nice vacation considering the overbalance of weight. Plus all the cuts and bruises. Heero found himself smirking at Trowa's two black eyes and broken nose.

"That's what you get for picking a fight with a horse, Trowa," Heero said, settling into the bed under the drafty window. This would definitely set back the mission, but Heero felt it could still be done when Trowa was a little better. Otherwise, he would have to leave him here alone. Not an option he was going to consider lightly.

* * *

Heero surrendered to the vicious coughing fit that squeezed his stomach in a way that made him wish he could vomit. At least that would offer some relief. He turned his blurry eyes over at Doctor Steiner who tended Trowa in the next bed. She glanced over at him and gave him a wry smile.

"Don't worry, Sergent. You'll be next. Looks like a chest cold. Both you and the Lieutenant will get to stay in the Castle Proper. Better enjoy it. Only top officers and medical emergencies stay there." She smiled and prepared a syringe of antibiotics.

He watched as the needle slipped into his arm. He rolled his eyes in aggravation at the illness that would push back their mission. A smile spread slowly across his face. Main House Gruner? This was the opportunity that couldn't be missed. Being sick was a lucky stroke for their mission.

* * *

Heero slipped back into the darkened room and crept over to his laptop. He had downloaded information on the top Romefeller officials staying at the castle for the next year. His eye was caught by the name Khushrenada. Three days from now he would arrive without his whole entourage, just his adjutant, Lady Une. Wufei would storm over the hill and raze this place to the ground when he found out.

A soft moan snapped his attention around. Trowa had slipped in and out of unconsciousness for an entire week. The few times he was awake it was as if he were confused. He didn't responded to his assumed name any more. Heero had resort to calling him 'Nanashi' to get his attention. He obeyed every word out of Heero's mouth without question. Heero smirked ruefully.

"I knew I would repay you one day. I hope you snap out of it soon. This nurse role isn't my favorite," Heero mumbled over towards Trowa. He made his way over to his bed and fished a duffel bag out.

They had to stay put longer. Plus, if Treize were coming, Heero could figure out OZ's next move. It would also give Trowa enough time to recover.

"Wufei," Heero spoke softly into the two-way radio he had removed from his duffel bag.

"Line is secure. Go ahead, Heero," Wufei responded.

"Trowa is still not doing any better. Why don't you go back to the safe house and I'll call you when he's well enough to continue with the mission," Heero whispered.

"You should bring Trowa to the woods. I'll take him back with me." Wufei's voice became static that cleared once again.

"Negative. It took us too long to set this up. If he left for a sprained ankle it'll look really suspicious. The security is incredible. We'll never have another opportunity like this," Heero said, downplaying Trowa's injuries.

"Since that's all that's wrong, I'll leave in the morning. See you in about a week," Wufei said.

"Yeah." Heero flipped the off switch and stashed the radio in his duffel bag and shoved it under his bed again. He glanced over to see Trowa's eyes were half opened. "You okay?"

"You look familiar. Even before we were assigned here. Where were you stationed before?" Trowa asked. Heero rose slowly and sat on his own bed, giving Trowa a measuring look.

"Of course you know me. Get some sleep and I'll take you for a walk tomorrow," Heero said.

"What was that you were putting under your bed?" Trowa asked, narrowing his emerald eyes. Heero's eyebrows knitted together as he wondered if Trowa was sicker than he thought. He regained his composure and walked over to check the dressings around Trowa's head. Trowa glared back from him.

Trowa eyes were brimming over with hostility as he scrambled out of the opposite side of the twin bed. Heero was about to call Wufei to come and get Trowa when the lanky pilot sank to the ground. Heero walked around to see him spread out on the hardwood floor unconscious.

He couldn't move Trowa in this condition. The safe house was little more then a tent out in the woods. At least good medical service was provided if they stayed. Heero picked Trowa up and carried him back to bed.

The Japanese boy shook his head and settled back into his own bed. He would have to keep a close eye on what medication that doctor was giving Trowa.

* * *

Heero helped Trowa out to the battlements on the east side of Gruner Castle. Trowa hadn't said one word in three days. It worried him to see Trowa growing more confused everyday. The sooner he could get Trowa out of here the better off they would be.

Too bad Doctor J had forbidden him from leaving with Trowa. The grey haired man wanted to know about Treize Khushrenada and what he might be planning. OZ had been very quiet lately. Rumors of health problems with General Treize abounded like mad. Heero knew the General was extremely fit. If anything was troubling the General it was all emotional.

"Trowa?" Heero asked. He watched the green-eyed boy continue towards the rock edge of the castle's roof top as if he were in a trance. "Trowa? Trowa. Trowa Barton, answer me." Heero gabbed Trowa before the boy took a step out on the feeble edge. He shook Trowa and gave him a firm slap, only getting a blank look. "Nanashi? Snap out of it."

"What? Where did the colony go? Where am I? Why is the horizon like that? It's so big," Trowa said.

"Don't you remember coming to Earth?" Heero asked.

"No," Trowa said. He shuddered as Heero dragged him back indoors. He made Trowa sit when they finally reached a small private library done in red velvet and reeking of cigars. "How did I get to Earth? Did they send me?"

"Doctor S and the Bartons?" Heero asked.

"The mercenaries,... I can't remember...," Trowa said, his confusion was growing rapidly. Heero watched the seventeen year old grow numb again. It was like watching a waterfall cascade over Trowa and force its will on his ill mind.

Trowa got up and hobbled towards the door. He said, "I want to sleep some more. I don't feel right."

Heero helped Trowa back to the guest suite they shared and tucked him in again. He got his laptop out and sent a message to Wufei, Duo, and Quatre. Hopefully one of them would get it soon.

_Emergency. Trowa in trouble. Need to get him out of here and to a Doctor. Heero._

* * *

Heero woke up chilled that evening. He looked over to where Trowa had gone to the balcony. He joined him in the icy night that was lit up by landing lights in the court yard. They watched the small private jet touch down and taxi down the runway.

Heero didn't miss the lion's head logo of the Specials. He glanced at Trowa who looked on with heavy concentration. He gripped the iron railing so hard his knuckles were growing white.

He returned his attention to the pair that walked down the landing ramp. Treize's dress cape was pulled about him tightly as the long haired woman dressed in a red OZ Specials uniform followed the General.

"Colonel Lady Ann Une," Trowa breathed the name with reverence. Heero recognized the woman now. Trowa had spied on her and acted as her adjutant for a while. He turned his attention to her only half paying attention to Trowa who disappeared back into the room. Treize and Ann Une paused under a tree.

Heero wished he could eavesdrop on the obviously intense conversation. A click caught Heero's attention. He turned slowly to see his own gun pointed at him in Trowa's mending left hand.

"I remember you now. You're Gundam pilot Zero-One. Every other aspect about my life is hazy except the fight with us and the Wing Zero. Lady Une was my superior officer and you were trying to kill her and destroy the Vayeade," Trowa said.

"What are you doing, Trowa?" Heero asked.

"Hands up," Trowa said. Heero complied, seeing a dangerous glint in Trowa's one visible eye. "We'll make sure you stay put this time. March," Trowa ordered. Heero felt he could take Trowa since he was weakened, but here in the middle of Treize's arrival was bad timing.

He lashed out with a round house, kicking the gun away, and launched himself at Trowa. The taller boy took the jab on the chin, but didn't fall. He balled up a fist and threw a left. Heero knew to stay away from that left arm even if it was injured.

He grabbed Trowa's wrist and flipped him upwards. The lanky boy skidded across the balcony as Heero ran from the room. Something was deeply wrong with Trowa, but Heero couldn't solve it if he was on the wrong side of a firing squad. Hopefully, Trowa would come around on his own.

He swiped up his laptop and the discarded gun. He brought it to bear minutes before Trowa tackled him. He placed the barrel to the bridge of Trowa's nose.

"I don't know what the hell has gotten into you, but we'll sort it out at the camp. Get a move on," Heero said, waving the gun to the door.

"Help! A spy!" Trowa's melodic voice shouted. Heero's gun wavered in shock at Trowa's betrayal.

"Damn it!" Heero swore going out to the balcony. "I'll be back for you, Trowa."

Heero made the impossible distance to the ground using vines and jumps. He made his way to the runway in a sprint. Raising his gun, he shot the two guards by the boarding ramp before they even drew against him. He quickly made his way to the cockpit and prayed that it was still fueled. He launched the plane upwards as sirens began to wail in his wake.

"Trowa! I should have ignored Doctor J and gotten you out of there. I should have listened to my inner voice. I'm so sorry," Heero said, guiding the plane into the night.

* * *

"What? Where is he," Lady Une snapped. The dark haired Sergent dropped his salute.

"In the fifth double guest room, ma'am. The spy got away, but Lieutenant Barton claims he recognized him. He requested to see you as soon as possible, Colonel Une," the Sergent reported.

"Make sure he is comfortable and resting. I'll go to him, but first get a complement down here to watch Mister Treize," Lady Une said, pushing her glasses up her aquiline nose.

Her hazel eyes glanced around the small, red library. She watched Treize pick a book off a cherry wood shelf and settle by the tiny fireplace that burned hot providing the only illumination for the whole room.

"Go to him, Lady. I'll be fine. I have a feeling the immediate danger is over. Find out how compromised we are," Treize ordered.

Lady Une snapped off a salute, not wanting to leave the General's side, but not willing to disobey his orders either. She also had to admit she was excited at having Trowa back.

She had put out bulletins for information on her missing emerald-eyed prodigy, but no word had come. She accepted his death reluctantly at the hands of Wing Zero.

The Lady had a feeling Trowa wasn't forthright with her, but something about him compelled her to trust him. She had decided to take him under her wing and nurture him in Mister Treize's philosophies. Barton had been such an apt pupil and a part of her life that she would have mourned more if she hadn't been shot and put in a coma herself right after Trowa disappeared.

She knocked on the door before entering. A doctor and three guards tended to Trowa, who laid in a bed. Five other guards examined the belongings of the impostor. His things were spread out on a second bed to Trowa's right. She went over and sat on the edge Trowa's bed.

"Colonel Une," Trowa said, attempting to sit up. She pushed him back down. "I'm sorry I didn't recognizing him earlier. I had a bad accident. I can't remember anything much. I failed His Excellency. Please forgive me."

"Don't be concerned. At least we know he was here. There is a lot we need to cover, but I want you to get some sleep first. His Excellency will be expecting you for breakfast and a debriefing," she said.

"Yes, ma'am. I won't let you down again," Trowa said as she drew his blankets up. He took her hand and squeezed slightly as a flash of pain crossed his face. "I always seem to fail you." Her face grew hot with surprise at the strange gesture. She then squeezed his hand back and smiled at him.

"You have never disappointed me, Lieutenant Barton. Get well soon so we can make His Excellency's dreams a reality," she said.

"Yes, ma'am." he answered as the doctor gave him a shot. She watched Trowa's eyes droop shut as his breathing became regular. Ann Une rose and took a deep breath of victory. Barton was back. He was in obvious distress, but she would find a way to heal him so that the talented boy would be a credit to OZ once more. He would especially be a credit to Treize's ideals.

"What have you found out about the spy?" she snapped at a Corporal who examined a two-way radio.

"Nothing. We have finger prints, but no records can be found. He was good, whoever he was. No traces. We were counting on Barton to fill us in," the man said.

"That's 'Lieutenant Barton' to you. I expect that boy to be treated as if it were me on that bed. If you find any leads, contact me at once," Lady Une said, leaving the room with a loud door slam.

It wouldn't disturb Barton in his heavily sedated sleep; he would be at peace. Besides, those incompetent investigators needed to know she was pissed. Too bad OZ didn't have more people like Trowa Barton filling their ranks. The war would have been won and His Excellency's ideals achieved if that were the case.

* * *

"Colonel Une said that His Excellency wants you to be at his breakfast table. Here's a new uniform," Doctor Steiner said after entering his room. Trowa looked up at her and got out of his bed, still feeling groggy. He removed his nightshirt without a second thought.

"What happened to you?" she asked, setting down the uniform on the foot of his bed. Trowa looked down at a few deep scars on his body with confusion. It made him dizzy to think of experiencing that much pain.

"I honestly can't remember anything before meeting Lady Une. It probably happened when I was in the Vayeade and Gundam Zero almost killed me. Damn that pilot! If I ever meet him again, I'll make sure he doesn't live. I wish I could remember it clearly," he said.

He picked up the fresh uniform and retreated into the bathroom. He quickly got dressed in the elaborate green, white, and gold outfit. He looked himself over in the mirror.

This morning he would be meeting His Excellency, General Treize Khushrenada. He began to feel butterflies as he brushed his teeth. This was an important meeting for him. He had to portray the General's ideals. Not for himself, but for Colonel Lady Une.

She valued him and listened to his thoughts when he expressed them. He knew the only time she expressed any patience was with him, because he wasn't a typical sycophant.

Trowa rinsed his mouth out, spitting foam into the porcelain basin. He began to slick his bangs back in aggravation. His Excellency would want to see what type of people the OZ Specials had in its ranks, not a bunch of hair. Why did he ever let his bangs get this long? Was there a reason? Probably, but he couldn't remember it. It was probably unimportant.

"Come on, Lieutenant Barton. Lady Une will lower the boom on you if you don't get by her side soon," the doctor said through the door.

"Sure thing," he said, making sure his bangs would stay slicked back. He examined his uniform critically and nodded his approval. He was His Excellency's ideal. He was going to try to live up to it in spite of the fact that he had no memories, besides those of his time with Lady Une.

Even those times were hazy and confusing. What he did remember clearly were some things he had discussed with Lady Une. He was one of the few who could appreciate OZ's subtle methods of controlling the rebellious colonies. Unlike some of her other men who were too aggressive and idealize brutality. He also remembered being the only one who didn't underestimate the Gundams; that's why Lady Une needed him.

* * *

"Ma'am," Trowa said softly, throwing a salute to the woman. She polished her glasses by a fireplace that had a quiet glow to it. She gave him a smile and waved him in.

"Your hair. I never thought I'd see your whole face at once," Lady Une said, smirking. Trowa blushed and shook his head.

"It's time I started looking more like a solider," he said, stiffly.

"This is an informal breakfast, Trowa. Mister Treize will be here shortly. I told him about you last night and he decide he would rather see you in a relaxed atmosphere," she said. Trowa looked at the glossy ten place dining room table that was set for three at the end of the table.

"Good morning, Lady," Treize said. Trowa turned slowly to see the man standing at the door was dressed in gray slacks and a matching jacket. He watched the General's sharp sapphire eyes take him in, dissect him, and analyze what he had found. "You must be the young man Lady Une seems so taken with. After your experience last night I wasn't sure you would be down for breakfast."

"I couldn't refuse Your Excellency," Trowa said with a slight nod. He suddenly felt shy and uncertain of what he should say. "About last night, I want to apologize for letting the Gundam pilot go. I feel responsible for the loss of your personal plane."

"Planes are replaceable, not good soldiers. Please don't think another thing of it. You may call me 'Mister Treize.' Lady Une tells me you're quite a mobile suit pilot with experience in the Gundam Vayeade." Treize took his seat at the head of the table with Lady Une to his left. Trowa took his seat next to Lady Une's left.

Servants discreetly entered; they served the trio in silence. The only sound was the soft patter of rain against the French doors Trowa was facing. He watched the trees wave gently as they finished putting eggs Benedict, coffee, and tomato juice in front of him. The Lady and the General started their meal after the servants withdrew.

"Is the meal satisfactory?" Treize asked. Trowa brought his attention around to Treize.

"Yes, Sir. I was enjoying the landscape," Trowa apologized. He began to eat the egg with gentle sips of his coffee. "It's wonderful. Thank you."

"Lady Une and I wanted to discus your future in the OZ organization. Your appearance at this time seems to be an omen to me that the project I'm working on now is correct. However, Doctor Steiner has reported to me you have amnesia. Your records in between now and your Vayeade piloting are sketchy at best. You have a patroness that has been assuring me all evening long of your competency and your ability to handle the project I have in mind," Treize said.

"Thank you for extending your confidence in me. I won't let you down," Trowa said to Treize. He then glanced at Lady Une who sipped her juice.

"Before I put you into that project I want to be assured that you will be fit and sound. That's why I have decided to assign you as Lady Une's adjutant. A promotion to Captain will come with it, but you will have to spend a week with Doctor Steiner in therapy. If she says you have a clean bill of health, I will be pleased to make you a part of my project. Will you accept the promotion?"

"Yes, Sir. I will do my best to serve you and the Colonel," Trowa answered before taking his last bite of English muffin.

"Good. You will meet with the Doctor after breakfast and rejoin the Colonel after lunch. She'll have your itinerary by then."

"Yes, sir. Thank you for this opportunity," Trowa said before leaving the table.

* * *

"What happened to you?" Wufei asked. He looked over Heero, who was covered in mud and cuts; a huge sneer was set on Heero's face. Heero fastened the huge tent shut again.

"Didn't you get my e-mail? Obviously not," Heero said. Heero unwrapped his laptop from a piece of wet plastic and took his gun out of the waist band of his tight white slacks. "The mission went sour. Trowa is in big trouble." Heero stripped off the white OZ clothing as Wufei got him some dry sweat clothes. "His injuries were more serious than I thought. He took a tumble with a horse down a ravine. His head injury must have been more severe, because he doesn't remember anything. He's confused about who he really is."

"Where is he," Wufei asked, grabbing up his sword.

"He was enjoying his stay at OZ," Heero said. Wufei gave Heero a raised eyebrow. "I'll explain..."

"What the hell is going on, Heero? Is Trowa okay?" Duo asked. He burst into the tent leaving it open. He was soaked as well, but not muddy.

"He has a head injury and is a little confused. I'm even thinking that OZ doctor may have given him something that's not settling well with him. We need to go get him, at gun point if we have to." The other two stared at Heero as if had just grown horns. "Like I said, he's confused. I don't think he's really a traitor, because we would have had swarms of soldiers all over this camp. The last two weeks he was really quiet."

"Hey, Heero," Duo groused. "did you know his eyes are green and his hair is brown?"

"Not like this. I've spent more time with him than any of you. I know more about him. Something has snapped inside of him. It's not right," Heero said while Duo started to wring his braid out, base to tip. Wufei waved a towel at him in annoyance.

"Okay, but won't he be guarded? After all, he is a Gundam pilot..." Duo started off.

"I didn't make myself clear. He, for some reason, seems to think he's an OZ solider and has no recollections of being a Gundam pilot. I think he only remembers a twisted version from when he was spying on Lady Une. They hopefully won't have a reason to suspect him of anything, because I hid all of the incriminating evidence in my bags," Heero said.

"Damn! I knew he would go soft in the head one day playing around like that," Wufei said, picking up the damp towels. "Maybe we should let him go. We've got his Gundam under our control. What can we do if he's sick in the way you think?"

"We can't just leave him in OZ's hands. What if they find out? They could torture things out of him," Duo said. He furrowed his brow at Heero abrupt, mirthless laughter.

"Trust me, torture wouldn't phase him a bit, but if his thoughts get too fuzzy... who knows. We'll go tonight and kidnap him," Heero said.

The thundering noise rolled through the valley and shook the blue tent fabric violently. The trio regained their balance and ran into the misty mid-morning. Smoke was rolling over the valley from the direction of the Romefeller retreat.

"Look at all those mobile suits swarming around that place. They act like there's a Gundam up there, but that... oh no," Duo said, looking over at the four covered Gundams. "That little fool will get Trowa killed!"

"Get a move on," Heero ordered them to their respective Gundams. He would worry about Heavyarms later, but right now he had to make sure Sandrock didn't take a pounding along with the pilot inside. "Quatre, please don't. You'll get Trowa killed. You couldn't live through that twice."

* * *

Trowa threw himself over Lady Une as the vibrations knocked them around. They got to their feet, helping each other. Lady Une's face paled. Trowa noticed a crack on the left lens of her glasses along with her hardened battle mask falling into place.

"Mister Treize is in danger. We must protect him!" She ordered. They were on their way to Doctor Steiner's office when the wretched Gundam Zero-Four set down on the East wall and began a vicious assault.

"Yes, ma'am," Trowa replied. He barreled down the hall after her, drawing his side arm. They burst into the library to see Treize, standing in front of the fireplace in serene contemplation. Trowa said, "Sir, we have to get going. A Gundam is on it's way to assassinate you."

"I don't believe its me that pilot is after. My plans, perhaps," Treize said. Treize swept Lady Une and Trowa under his powerful arms and shielded them against sudden machine gun fire. Lady Une sat up after Treize rolled off and upturned a cherry wood table for a shielded. She drew her side arm and returned fire, ducking behind the table when her clip was spent.

Trowa took her place while she loaded again. After several loud bangs he ducked back down. Lady Une rose, ready to fire, only to fall back with a wail. She brushed off Treize and let him take her gun. Trowa glanced to see she was only nicked on the left arm.

"That's enough! I don't want to kill any of you," a voice called out from the hallway.

Trowa peered over the table as he drove his last clip home. His eyes watered from the bellowing smoke that drifted in through the doorway. He could make out the barrel of a submachine gun poking out from the jamb.

"You have one minute to hand over your prisoners," the voice demanded.

"What prisoners?" Trowa didn't turn at Treize's firm baritone. "The only Gundam pilot escaped." Treize motioned for Trowa to help Lady Une and to escape by the balcony. He gave them a firm look that didn't leave room for any disagreements. They slipped out to the railing and climbed down.

"There were two. What happened to the other one?" the voice from the hallway asked.

"We only found one, but thank you for informing us of a second spy. I'll see to it right away," Treize said, getting his feet under him. He launched himself to the balcony. The attacker cried out in anguish while raining bullets at the splintering table.

He climbed down to where Trowa and Lady Une were crouching in the bushes. He motioned for them to follow as an elegant red and blue Gundam swooped down in the shape of a fighter craft.

It tumbled end over end and transformed into the standard robotic form. Dust followed the trio into the stables. There were ten mounts ready for the morning patrol. Lady Une grabbed one more pistol and three bandoleers of clips. They all mounted excited horses.

"Well, Lady, I have been craving a distraction," Treize said.

"Distraction, yes. A Gundam attack, no," she replied to Treize.

"What's more thrilling then the chase?" Treize asked, leading the pair out of the stables and into the woods at breakneck speed.

* * *

"Quatre!" Heero shouted, running up beside the blonde who sprinted towards the stables. Heero watched Trowa ride off with Treize and Lady Une. He was beginning to think Wufei was right until Quatre leapt up on one of the horses. Heero grabbed the reigns.

"Wait on me," Heero demanded. He mounted up and gave pursuit with Quatre while Wufei and Duo dispatched several OZ Aries in their Gundams.

Heero was going to take control of this insane situation before it got to far. This situation dredged up the pain of losing Trowa all over again to Quatre's reckless emotions. This time Heero would get his role right in this play.

Quatre was hard to keep up with through the underbrush and the thick woods. The ground sloped rapidly, making it harder for Heero to control the bay gelding. He brought his horse to a protesting stop as Quatre halted his horse. It reared back. The Arabian, to Heero's admiration, kept his seat and brought the horse under firm control. He watched Quatre jump off the horse's back and run over the where Trowa was prone on the forest floor.

"Trowa!" he shouted.

"Quatre, no! It's a...," Heero didn't finish his warning before Lady Une and Treize had them blocked front and back. Trowa rolled over on his back and drew his gun on Quatre. The blonde skidded to his knees at Trowa's side. Trowa put the barrel of the gun against Quatre's chest.

"And you two are Gundam pilots? How laughable," Lady Une sneered as Heero surrendered his gun to the muddy ground, covered in leaves.

"Now, Lady, everyone has an off day," Treize said. Quatre sat frozen as Trowa rose up, still stiff from his injuries. Heero slid to Quatre's side and squeezed his shoulder harshly, hoping he would take a hint and act as if Trowa was an enemy. "You seem to know Captain Barton, Zero-Four. Tell us where you two met."

"I thought he was someone else I knew. I was very mistaken and made a foolish mistake," Quatre's voice sounded so aggrieved that it rung genuine. Treize waved them to their feet.

"I see, yet you gave chase as if your very soul were twisting in hell. Why? A mission?"

"In part," Quatre said with slumping shoulders.

"You have broken the ennui that has been plaguing me for weeks. For that, I will give you your lives. Remember, I may not be in such a generous mood next time. Colonel Une and Captain Barton, may I have the ropes in your saddle bags?"

They both removed ropes from their saddlebags that were packed for a regular patrol. They handed them to Treize, who quickly tied Quatre and Heero's wrists together over a low tree branch. He placed them belly to belly and tied them around their waists.

"Hopefully your other compatriots will find you," Treize said. Trowa and Lady Une brought their horses around and mounted them. Treize spooked two of the horses and mounted the last one.

"Good day, gentlemen. Hopefully we've taught you a valuable lesson. Lets go," Treize said with a wave of his hand.

Heero couldn't see them ride off because his face was pressed into Quatre's arm. He heard Quatre mummer something into his right arm as it became damp. No matter how hard he tried to force himself to be angry with Quatre, he couldn't do it.

"Listen to me, for now he's safe. Be grateful for that," Heero said.

"I'm so very sorry. I should have went to the camp first. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I can't believe I did something this stupid. Can you forgive me?" They both drew back their heads as much as they could to face one another.

"I would forgive you anything after what you went through with the Zero-System. I've forgiven it, so I can forgive this," Heero said.

"Oh Heero, what a mess I've created," Quatre said.

"You didn't know. You were acting on your emotions. I can respect that. I wish you would have asked. I, for one, am not waiting for Duo and Wufei," Heero said, yanking against the ropes.

He buried his face in Quatre's arm so he could concentrate on working them lose. He slipped into single minded purpose only snapping out of it when moisture formed in his armpits. Blood. He felt Quatre's head lull back from his cheek. Not all of it was his.

* * *

Treize looked over to where Trowa had taken point while he and Lady Une faded back out of the young man's ear shot. He smiled at the disheveled appearance. She never looked so gorgeous to him. Her cracked glasses and her hair that had worked its way into two braids with leaves clinging in it. He cringed at the idea of his own appearance.

"I don't believe that young man is what he appears," Treize whispered.

"Mister Treize, I must confess that when he was under my command the first time I had a similar feeling. He was withholding himself from me. The more I got to know him, the more I saw what a value he could be to you. I attempted to lure him towards OZ. That's when he was shot down and I..., well was shot. Now, seeing him again, I don't feel he's withholding from me," she replied.

"I feel the same. After all, if he were going to betray us he could have done it half a dozen times. The problem is that he could be trying to draw us into a deeper trust for a larger betrayal. I'm not sure if he is a Gundam pilot. When we get to the Romanian border we will send for a doctor. I want an assurance that we can use this boy effectively," Treize said.

"Yes, sir." Lady Une surged forward to take her turn at point. Trowa dropped back, wincing in pain. Treize reached over and patted him on the shoulder.

"You did good work back there," Treize said.

"Thank you, sir," Trowa said.

"I want to give you a fair chance to go back to the other pilots if you really are what that little blonde first thought," Treize said, watching Trowa's face carefully. Trowa's eyes turned wide as his head whirled around.

"No, sir. I'm not a traitor. I can't remember very much right now except for some of my time with the Colonel. I couldn't be one of those terrorists. The only thing I know is to want your will carried out."

"Would you fulfill my will and see a special kind of doctor when we get to Romania?"

"It will be done," Trowa affirmed, sitting in his saddle a little higher. Treize forced his horse up to relieve Lady Une of point duty.

* * *

"Well don't you two look cozy," Duo gloated. He and Wufei walked into the clearing. Heero snapped his head around as they reached the tree they were tied to.

"Hurry up," Heero snapped at the smirking American. Wufei drew his sword. The first swipe freed them from the tree; the second freed them from each other. They landed in a tangle of bloody limbs and grimy clothing. Quatre sat up slowly with a groan as Heero tended both their wrists. "How can you bleed so damn much? Don't you have any coagulation abilities in your blood?"

"I guess not," Quatre said with a wane smile. Wufei took over the medic's duty while Duo walked off with an ill look, deciding his other task took priority. "We need to decide what to do now."

"How about some food and rest while Duo fetches Heavyarms? It'll be about an hour before the sun sets," Wufei said, leaving them to light an eclectic heater against the chill that was settling into the valley.

"What about Sandrock?" Quatre asked.

"We picked them up on the way to find you two and hid them with our Gundams," Wufei answered.

"Thank you, Wufei," Quatre said, huddling by the heater. Duo roared off in the distance on Wufei's motor bike.

"Hey! You stupid idiot! That's my bike! Damn you!" From there it deteriorated into angry Chinese. Quatre chuckled as Wufei's fist waved at Duo's fading figure.

The three had the camp set up and food in their stomachs by the time Heavyarms came marching awkwardly over the hill. It came to rest on an empty semi bed with a loud groan and a heavy thud that rattled their teeth. Fifteen minutes later Duo walked into camp, rubbing his left arm and favoring the same leg.

"Damn that thing is overweighted. How can he move it without falling over? It's horrible! We should adieu..."

"Don't even touch his Gundam," Heero threatened with a low growl. "It's deliberately weighted that way. You should have let me go get it since I had all the weights memorized. You wouldn't have been able to fight if you were attacked," Heero said after swallowing the last of his water.

"First, it's stupid to have the Gatling gun and shield together. The thing is top heavy. Second, you messed yourself _and Quatre_ up trying to escape Treize's third year Boy Scout project," Duo's baritone rolled on with the attack, his indigo eyes sparkling with outrage, "Third, I can handle any Gundam you put in front of me just fine. I don't have to attack a pilotless Gundam to make a kill. Unlike some certain part time circus clowns we know."

"Bitter much?" Heero asked with a warning hiss. Duo was seconds away from an ass kicking that Heero was obliged to give in his mood. Eyes narrowed as they eyed each other with crackling hostility.

"This isn't helping Trowa. We need to all sit down and relax. Please," Quatre requested. They complied, wary of each other. "Tomorrow I can call Rasid and have him pick up Heavyarms. I don't think it would be wise to make any more plans until then."

"Are you appointing yourself leader of this little escapade?" Wufei asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Wufei, please. I'm very sorry for my hasty action. Give me a chance for redemption," Quatre pleaded. The Chinese boy gave him a measuring look. He finally nodded in agreement. "Let's all get some rest. Okay?" Wufei and Quatre grabbed Duo and Heero, respectively, and dragged the hostile pair off to opposing tents.

* * *

"What do I do? Am I not responsible for him since he is under my command?" Lady Une asked. She sat on the plain wood bench beside Treize.

"Yes, Lady, you are. You need to make some choices concerning Mister Barton," Treize affirmed. "Don't start to pity him. Your choice about what is best for him will be tainted."

They both picked up their mugs of coffee and started to sip. They had arrived at a small Romanian village a little after midnight and been able to get an airlift to the nearest OZ base by two in the morning.

Treize had sent an OZ psychologist to Trowa's new quarters at three. He and Lady Une usurped the plush officers' quarters and paced until eight the next morning when the haggard grey psychologist brought in several audio tapes of his hypnosis section with Trowa.

Trowa didn't even acknowledge to himself he was really Gundam Zero-Three. The psychologist said that his head trauma earlier had blocked his life as a Gundam pilot out. His life as an orphaned mercenary was revealed, along with his betrayal at the hands of his first and only love. His mind tenaciously clung to the hazy, blissful absence of memories too painful to relive.

"That psychologist made a suggestion I think I would like to consider," Lady Une began dubiously. "He could have a fresh start in the OZ Organization and not have to fight losing battles anymore. Like I said when I first met him, talented people are attracted to OZ. This way, he could make an untainted choice to serve you. That, and he would never have to think about those appalling things that happened to him."

"What would you suggest? That we have him brainwashed into believing his military records are real?" Treize asked.

"Yes, I would," Lady Une said.

"Lady, I said I would let you make his choices for him since he is mentally incapacitated, but don't you think that taking his past away will change who he is? I don't think it's wise to tamper with his mind. The brain is a brittle organ," Treize said, leaning back.

"I am aware of that, however, is it fair for us to hand him over to Romefeller for execution when he isn't consciously aware that he's committed a crime? He wants to be loyal to you. The doctor said he was still unaware and sleeping peacefully now. He is not a willing spy, I know it. I don't want such potential to go to waste," she pleaded.

"Okay. You have three weeks to see if you can shape him into what I need for my project. Since he is a Gundam pilot, he'll be the perfect choice. In the meanwhile, make sure your man Nickole will be ready to fill in if Captain Barton doesn't work out," Treize said. Lady Une stood and snapped a salute.

"What would you do, Miste Treize," Lady Une asked softly, heading towards the door.

"I would dispose of him quietly and kindly," Treize said.

To Be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Sour Times~Part 2

[Three Weeks Later]

"So, Barton, you did pretty good today, but you won't beat me in the close combat. It's your weak point," Nickole said, glaring at the new Captain.

"Don't worry about me. I've come out of tighter pickles. Like the Vayeade," Trowa gloated, looking across his dinner where Nickole had seated himself in the cafeteria. Envy tainted the other man's face as he sipped his coffee.

"You think that proves anything?" Nickole sneered.

"I'm the better man. I've already proved myself and taken your place. Keep in mind, you're my second fiddle, not my competitor any longer. We've already sorted that out," Trowa said in a placid, assured tone.

"Watch your step, Barton. The fall is long and hard. Just look at Zechs and Noin. You'll follow in their footsteps. You'll be back at the filthy, little circus with that tacky sister of yours before it's all done," Nickole said. Trowa grabbed the uppity Russian up by his olive dress coat and shook him over the table.

"Don't you ever talk about my sister again, you little paper pushing twirp," Trowa sneered. His face was fully visible now, relieved of his thick bangs three weeks past.

"Attention!" A warden officer called out. The quarreling pair stood like tin soldiers, facing each other with blank faces and eyes full of malice. "Barton and Nickole, report to the flight deck. Now!" They launched themselves down the hallway at a steady jog, ignoring one another.

They drew themselves to attention as soon as they got topside on the aircraft carrier's flight deck. A strong wing blew across the Indian Ocean as the sun set to their backs. Three red Cancer mobile suits lined the deck on both sides with a dozen OZ soldiers in attendance.

"Glad to see you are both so prompt," Lady Une said, walking in front of them. "I have the final assignments. Nickole, you will join the African sector where you will take command of the Moccadiju Fortress. It was a hard won spot. With it will come with a promotion to Major. The command is expansive, but I have faith that you will fulfill His Excellency's will."

"Ma'am! I will make you proud," Nickole said, snapping a salute to her in the cold dusk.

"Barton, pack for Luxemburg. You're being assigned to a top secret project that I will brief you on while we are in transit," Lady Une said, looking at Trowa's impassive face.

"Ma'am, with all due respect, you haven't given us a chance to finish our testing. Close combat testing was schedule for tomorrow. Without that, I don't see how you have a fair assessment of my abilities," Nickole said, gritting his teeth.

"You're getting the better assignment, Nickole. A promotion and a command of your very own should be very tempting. I don't understand why you would protest the assignment," Lady Une said, standing in front of him with a growing scowl.

"Luxemburg is an important assignment. It should be analyzed and assessed thoroughly before placing just anyone in it," Nickole said.

"Are you questioning my abilities to judge the placements of my own men? Maybe I do need to reassess the placements. The Russian Sector is always looking for new blood. No promotion, but you will get your command of all the political prisoners you can handle. Is that clear?" Lady Une shouted. Trowa let a conceited smile settle in despite the infraction of protocol.

"Yes, ma'am," Nickole choked out with blazing eyes.

"Good. Get a move on!" Une said, looking them both over. They both saluted and jogged back to the stairs that lead into the belly of the carrier.

"Don't think you've seen the last of me, Barton. This is only the beginning," Nickole said as they stripped their shared room and packed it into large duffel bags.

"Don't get bitten by any Tse-Tse flies. I hear they're thick this time of the year," Trowa said, hoisting his bags on his shoulders. "Don't go away from this experience mad. I'll drop you a line from Luxemburg."

With a mocking last laugh, Trowa left the bitter man alone in his misery. He squared his broad shoulders and lifted his chin high. Nickole was seething in rage and he was on his way to Luxemburg; this was perfect.

* * *

"Still no sign?" Wufei asked. Quatre didn't look up at Wufei. He continued to tap away at the keyboard. Wufei took a double-take at Quatre's appearance. He wore charcoal grey flight togs that were two sizes too large. The blonde was rumpled with dark bags under his blood-shot eyes. "I'm making some dinner. Would you like some?"

"Too busy. I've got a lead. I'm almost positive he's on a carrier in the Indian Ocean. I still can't get in touch with Doctor S. There is the possibility that he's deep undercover and not really ill," Quatre said.

"Heero told us what he saw. I think you need to take a break from that," Wufei said, reaching over and flipping off the monitor. "Duo is out looking and Heero is covering one of your assignments. I think you need to get back into your normal routine and let Trowa come to us when he's ready."

"Please, Wufei, I don't have time to talk about this. I need to find Tro..." Quatre tried to turn the monitor back on only to have his hand squeezed. Wufei yanked him out of the over-stuffed chair and dragged him to the kitchen. "What do you think your doing?"

"Eat something and sleep. Getting weak will only endanger Trowa when you go to rescue him," Wufei said. Quatre sat at the table while Wufei began to prepare some rice and vegetables. Wufei decided some tea and soup might help soothe Quatre, who was the picture of abject misery at the moment.

"You're right. Heero would say the same thing. He's so upset with me and I don't know what to do. I can't believe I did this again," Quatre said. Wufei became intensely aware of Quatre staring at his back. "You don't think I should go and save him?"

"No," Wufei said, letting an uncomfortable pause drift in. "If he is deep undercover you'll at least ruin what he's doing, at most get him executed. If he is sick, like Heero believes, what makes you think he'll shower you with gratitude when you bring him here?" Wufei waved his hands around at the dilapidated cabin with its cheap, mismatched furniture. "He'll still think he's an OZ solider."

"Its been over a month since he suffered his accident. He would have contacted Rasid or Cathrine by now if he had remembered us. Don't you think? Don't you have faith in his abilities?" Wufei asked, giving him a critical look.

"I have faith in him," Quatre shouted. His mild skin turned bright red. "I just... he needs me. I can't let him drift around in the same condition twice. Both times, my fault! I swore if I ever had a chance to make it up to him I would." Quatre buried his face in his arms as his shoulders trembled.

"You let yourself get weak," Wufei declared. He put the food on the table and took his seat. "What's all this blubbering doing to help the situation you think is so terrible?" Wufei asked. Quatre raised his tear stained face. "You see my point?" Wufei pressed. Quatre nodded and picked at the rice.

"It's very hard, Wufei. I feel so responsible for hurting him and jeopardizing everyone. I'm beginning to doubt what Heero sees in me," Quatre said. Wufei patted Quatre's shoulder and gave him a sly smile.

"Console yourself with the fact that he is alive. OZ would make it a public execution if they ever found one of us." Wufei joined him with his own food. Quatre began to eat as he slowly resigned himself to Wufei's point of view.

* * *

Trowa stepped onto the tarmac beside Colonel Une as she accepted Trowa's salute. He glanced around at the boggy landscape. The large stone cottage couldn't house more than five people at most. It was quaint, even down to a small hedge maze and English herb garden. A small herd of goats crossed the cobblestone path Lady Une lead Trowa down.

"Ma'am, I was wondering if I could send my sister a letter today? I'm pretty worried because I still don't remember her face," Trowa asked after they had chatted a little. Lady Une felt guilt settle in her heart. "I'm sure she must be beside herself. Did she reply back to your letter?"

"Of coarse, Barton, but no letters can be mailed from this top secret location. If you give them to me, I'll mail them. I don't need to tell you to be very ambiguous. Tell her that you won't be writing for another month. Understood?" Lady Une asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Trowa replied, seeming happy. Lady Une had originally thought that the circus performer was some sort of shill Trowa was using as cover in his records as he spied on OZ.

She found out the red-headed, young woman was indeed his older sister and worried about him. Lady Une had called Cathrine and told her that Trowa would be out of touch for a while. The woman took the information with a hint of bafflement, but with good cheer.

They reached the cottage and walked through it to a back hallway. The dim room they finally walked into boasted nothing except four plain walls and steps down to a basement tunnel.

"Good to see you again, Lady. I hope your trip was uneventful. Captain, it's a pleasure to see you again. Your presence here means that you passed the intensive testing that Colonel Une put you through," Treize said.

"Yes, sir. I'm ready for any task you put in front of me," Trowa said, following Treize down to the basement with Lady Une close behind. Trowa felt the ground slope sharply down as it grew pitch black. Only the sounds of their steps and a subtle water drip accompanied them to the threshold of a large, underground hanger bay. "I wish to bestow a special gift that will come with a heavy price. Gundam Arryon. How do you like it?"

"It's breathtaking, Your Excellency. I've never seen anything like it," Trowa said. Trowa's breath caught in his throat as his eyes traveled up the green Gundam trimmed in blue and yellow. Elegant was the word with its smooth lines and fins.

Trowa made a mental notes of its shield and small weight gun on the right arm and its heavy ball and chain in its left hand. Several electronic ports studded the ball indicating to Trowa a mace like weapon. It had wing appendages, similar to the Epyon, to help it glide and shield it.

"Go sit in the cockpit and see how it suits you," Treize said. Trowa almost ran to the lift cable. It raised him to the open cockpit platform as Lady Une and Treize used a small crane to bring themselves to its level. "Well, Captain, how is it?" Treize asked. Trowa's fine eyebrows knitted together while his long tapered hands in thin white gloves made themselves familiar with the controls.

"It's left handed? I see you really have customized for me," Trowa said. He smiled knowing Nickole was right-handed. There was never even a real competition; Treize himself picked him.

"Your records have you down as a left handed person. Will you need anything changed?" Treize asked.

"I'd like to change the weighting on the controls. Make it heavier. The balance will be even, but I prefer to change it to the left side," he said with a sly grin, "It'll give me an advantage, sir."

"Do as you wish and make the corrections to the Gundam. Meanwhile, I will brief you on your upcoming missions. I'll enjoy having you both as my guests in the interim," Treize said.

"Thank you, Your Excellency," Trowa answered, looking around the cockpit. "I hope you'll assign me to hunt down those Gundam pilots one by one. I'll appreciate the challenge," Trowa said, and then gave a snort of amused disdain.

"They are superior pilots on your par, Captain. You'll need to take them very seriously," Treize replied nonchalantly. "There are only four of them you'll have to deal with."

"What happened to the fifth one, sir?" Trowa asked.

"I believe he is missing from the other Gundam pilot's ranks. I have a meeting with some tiresome Romefeller officials. Please make yourselves comfortable until dinner. I anticipate a better conversation then." Treize and Lady Une lowered themselves to the ground with Trowa totally oblivious to their hushed concerns.

* * *

"More brandy?" Trowa asked, walking over to Lady Une.

"Yes, please," Lady Une answered, as Trowa poured her second drink from a lead crystal decanter. It sparkled brightly by the light of the fireplace. He served the General his drink as well and took his place at Lady Une's side with his own brandy.

"As I was saying, the only pure heart in the world is one who has been through the bloodshed of battles and arrived at the other side with a heart free of guilt. It has been tried and tested in fires of the ultimate in human beauty and atrocity," Treize stated.

"Mister Treize, about what you said earlier. About the colonies. I come from the colonies and I know very well how chaotic things are on them. I admire they way Lady Une has secured their trust with the hand of friendship. There does need to be peace on the colonies," Trowa said.

"May I address you by your first name in private?" Trowa nodded. "Well, Trowa, stand by Lady Une and she will share some of what she has learned about OZ with you. Being overly aggressive will not help us achieve our goals.'

'It will cost fewer lives if we cast the Gundams as villains and we woo the colonies into peace. A person will allow you to do a great many indignities upon them in the name of friendship. I'm counting on colonial complacency and the fact that they haven't made a joint decision in almost fifteen years. The old adage of 'divide and conquer' will be true."

"The colonies?" Trowa asked, in a breathy way as he swirled his amber liquid.

"No. The colonies I need united against their Gundams. Those are the two elements that need to be divided. After that, the colonies will become dependent on our kindness," Treize said.

"I'm intrigued by your philosophy. Tell me more," Trowa implored before taking another sip of the strong amber liquid. Lady Une smiled as her muscles relaxed.

Treize and Trowa began a wondrous session of political science and theory that ignited her imagination. She would be one of the shakers of this century before its end in five years; shaping it to Mister Treize's will using Trowa as her tool. It was destiny.

Her stomach fluttered as she hardly contained her craving to see Mister Treize's Empire built. This night was to be savored like the fine liquor she drank. It would be rare to enjoy these debates with Treize's adroit and cunning wisdom against Trowa's quick and astute mind. She smiled to herself as Trowa made a tricky point to debate from. It didn't surprise her to see Treize tear it apart and reassemble Trowa's deep ideas.

* * *

"...and, Dear Lord, thanks for the grub. Amen. Lets eat!" Duo said, genuflecting.

During Duo's slightly irreverent prayer Quatre begged Allah to show mercy to the strange American. Heero and Wufei shot Duo dirty looks and rolled their eyes not believing they came around to the religious pair's request to say grace.

"I worked all day to make this. The first one to say anything bad gets his tongue ripped out," Duo threatened. The trio tried the roasted chicken with trepidation that grew to adulation as they started to eat with abandon.

"This is wonderful! Duo, when did you learn to cook?" Quatre gushed, getting more carrots.

"Sister Helen taught me," Duo said.

"I guess the idiot is good for something," Wufei said, grabbing the last homemade roll off of Heero's plate. The Japanese boy glared and grabbed it back. A fight proceeded, ending only when Quatre cut the piece of bread in half.

"Save room for dessert, or I guess I'll eat the homemade cheery cheese cake all by myself." That statement caused a Gundam pilot riot in the tiny kitchen. The refrigerator needed a new door after the four of them crawled into the living room and lay on the carpet like a colony of bloated anacondas.

"After the war, I will hire you as my personal chief. I pay really well,"Quatre said, throwing his arm over his eyes.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't eat my pot roast and you don't give Christmas off," Duo said.

"Sorry, but I'm not converting,"Quatre said as they continued their mock debate about religion. "I ate Doctor H's cooking once. I was sick for two days."

"That ain't nothing compared to Professor G's cooking. I tell ya what he served me one night was green! It was green with these... things on top," Duo said, clutching his stomach in a painful recollection while flinging his leg in the air.

"I was lucky. Master O was a good cook. He made his way through school as a chef's assistant at Rudy's," Wufei said.

"What's Rudy's," Duo asked Wufei.

"A very posh restaurant," Quatre answered.

"I can beat all of you," Heero said, propping up on his elbows. "Have any of you tried Doctor J's haggis?" The group collectively groaned and patted Heero on his shoulders at the mere thought. "Speaking of him, I better go check the duty roster." He rolled over and rose slowly. He held out his hands to Quatre and helped the slight Arabian up before going to his laptop. "I need your help for next week's project, Quatre. You need to get out anyway." Heero sat on the chair in front of the laptop while Quatre sat on the armrest. A few key strokes later, Quatre turned towards Duo.

"Hey, Duo, didn't you say that you had an assignment in Lybia?" Quatre asked.

"Yeah, Kit-Kat. What's up?" Duo asked.

"Well, Heero and I have some work up in Luxemburg. I hear the fighting is pretty heavy in the African sector. Would you like me to have Rasid and the Magancs help out a little?" Quatre asked

"What? It should be a simple sweep. Not a biggie," Duo said.

"Not according to this latest data," Heero said, letting Duo crowd in.

"Oh man! Looks like I might need some help. Rasid won't mind, will he?" Duo asked, walking back to the bedrooms. "I wonder why OZ is suddenly on the move? And all over the place too."

"Maxwell is right," Wufei said, standing up. "We need to keep in touch. Something strange is happening. It's like they want to lure us out."

* * *

"How do you keep cool out here anyway," Duo groused, shoving his sunglasses higher on his nose.

"To begin with," Rasid said, pulling Duo down to sit beside him under Deathscythe's shadow, "we don't fidget and work up a sweat by pacing. Second, we keep from talking to much. Relax, Mister Maxwell. It will all happen when it does." Duo scooped up sand and let it slide through his fingers as he put his chin on his knees.

"I'm just not a desert person," Duo said.

"Why didn't you trade with Master Quatre?" Rasid asked.

"I would have had to work with Heero and we aren't getting along so well right now. I just don't understand why," Duo said with growing glum.

"Why what?" Rasid asked.

"Why he can be such a bastard some times. Doesn't he respect me at all? I mean... he's all worried over Quatre all the sudden and...," Duo said.

"Captain Rasid!" Omar shouted, running up to them. "Over the horizon. A green mobile suit that resembles a Gundam!" Duo and Rasid ran to a small dune and flopped down on their stomachs. Rasid pulled out a pair of binoculars as Duo shoved his sunglasses higher on his nose.

"Who is it?" Duo asked.

"I don't know, Mister Maxwell. It does look like a Gundam. I'm not familiar with it at all," Rasid said, handing over the binoculars. "Friend or foe?"

"I don't know, but I'm mounting up in case," Duo said, running back to Deathscythe.

"Prepare for battle," Rasid roared as he ran to his own mobile suit. Duo powered up his Gundam and marched forward as the hailing frequency beeped. Duo turned on the com-link to see Trowa. A sardonic expression graced his fine boned face.

"You cut all your hair," was all Duo could say as his shock settled in. "You look better, except you could loose that OZ uniform."

"Surrender, Zero-Two. I don't desire bloodshed. Just victory," Trowa said. It shook Duo to see Trowa's eyes were no longer impassive, but saturnine. Duo leaned towards Trowa's video image in disbelief; it just didn't seem like the same person at all.

"Trowa, why don't you come over to the camp and we'll talk things over," Duo said.

"In polite society one doesn't address another by their first name without permission. Especial a stranger. Now do as I said," Trowa snapped, looking offended.

"Where do you get off?" Duo asked in vexation as Trowa's Gundam advanced. "I thought we were friends. Don't you remember?"

"I've only talked to you three minutes in a cell, you terrorist. I would never dirty myself by associating with the likes of you. Enough talk," Trowa said, moving the Gundam rapidly towards Deathscythe. Duo watched the beam gun take aim at him.

"Protect Duo! Go easy on Mister Barton," Rasid ordered as the Maganacs prepared their mobile suit weapons. The beam hit Deathscythe knocking it backwards into the soft sand. "Get up, Mister Maxwell! You have to fight!" Duo shook the stars out of eyes and fired his vernier rockets to right himself. If Trowa was serious about fighting, Duo knew he would have to get in close and take him out.

"Let's play!" Duo shouted. Duo ran Deathscythe forward and took a swing with the thermal scythe. Trowa evaded and brought the mace up to smacked the scythe out of Deathscythe's hand.

"Give up. You can't beat me," Trowa said with heavy conceit.

"I don't give up," Duo said through gritted teeth as he had his Gundam throw a punch.

* * *

"He has to be dead, Colonel." Trowa said, saluting Lady Une as soon as he climbed back into the airplane's passenger seating.

"It was a long fight. Did he say anything?" Lady Une asked.

"He knew my first name and tried to convince me that we knew one another. The only time I ever meet that lousy rebel was on the moon base when I selected Zero-One to help fight that Wing-Zero monster," Trowa said. He took his seat beside her and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Now that's the pilot I want to get rid of."

"Zero-One?" Lady Une asked.

"No, Wing-Zero. It's his fault I got injured and have been suffering my memory loss. I've got some special payback plans for him and.... Oh my God. I've met him! We met him. I didn't recognize his voice at the time, but I know who he is," Trowa said with narrowed eyes.

"Who was it?" she asked, grabbing Trowa's wrist.

"That slight-looking blonde boy! In the forest. Like hell he didn't know me," Trowa growled. He smacked his knee with gloved hands. "He looked so innocent. I guess angels can be devils too. No matter, he's as good as dead when I get a hold of him." Lady Une shivered at Trowa's promise. What happened to his level-headed nature? His cool ability to assess situations devoid of emotions were all gone to a harsh, unforgiving nature.

Trowa got into the duffel bag under his seat and took his cocktail of nine multicolored pills. Lady Une raised an eyebrow.

"How much longer do you need to take all those?" she asked.

"Three weeks and he'll cut the sedatives down to half. He said in another year he'll wean me off the rest," Trowa answered. She gritted her teeth knowing that those pills were keeping him diluted, but they were also causing him to be edgy.

She felt a second dart of guilt at the fact that he was becoming a pill junky. He never abused them, just the incredible amount that was needed to maintain his brainwashing was horrible. He devoutly obeyed every order the psychologist had given him. After all, it was His Excellence's will.

Whenever she had second thoughts like, this she replayed Trowa's life story in her mind. Trowa wasn't the same person she had grown to care for the first time she knew him, but she hoped once the pills were gone out of his life he would mellow back to the way he was and never remember his true past.

* * *

Rasid took Duo's hand and shook his head. It was so small and pale compared to his. He gritted his teeth as he looked up at Duo's bruised face. He should have ordered his men to attack Mister Barton, but he didn't dare for Quatre's sake.

"Rasid! What happened," Quatre asked, running into the hospital room. Rasid stood up from Duo's hospital bedside and looked down at Quatre's face that was laced in worry. Heero followed a few minutes later. Rasid gave the intense Japanese boy a withering look.

"It would seem that Mister Barton has chosen to join Oz. He has a new Gundam. He said that he would come for all of you one by one for the glory of His Excellency Treize Khushrenada," Rasid said deliberately in Arabic to exclude Heero. "He almost killed Mister Maxwell! That coward wouldn't face the rest of us. He just ran after doing that to Duo." Rasid waved his hand at the sleeping American not concealing his outrage.

"Oh Duo," Quatre said, taking a seat on the side of Duo's bed. "How is he?"

"Lots of bruise and abrasions. Smoke inhalation and second degree burns on his legs. Allah was looking out for him, Master Quatre," Rasid said solemnly.

"It would seem that Trowa didn't come around like I had hoped. I think we should stick together until we can decide what to do," Heero replied in unsteady Arabic. Rasid sneered remembering too late that Quatre had begun teaching the intense Japanese boy their language.

"I'll stay with Duo while you get some rest," Quatre ordered, tending to Duo's pillows.

"What about Wufei?" Heero asked, leaning over Duo a little.

"Call him when you get back to the hotel and have him meet us here after his mission is done," Quatre said.

"I have a feeling I better go escort him here," Heero said. Rasid shook his head at Heero's retreat.

"I'm sorry I failed you, Master. I never imagined Mister Barton doing something like this," Rasid said.

"None of us did. Don't worry, Rasid. Duo is very resilient. As far as Trowa, I know he didn't mean it. Not Trowa. He could never willingly do this," Quatre insisted. Rasid patted Quatre's shoulder and left him to fuss over Duo.

* * *

Wufei barely avoided the thermo-weapon mace. He gritted his teeth in aggravation. Trowa wasn't as quick as Wufei, but that mace had already smashed Nataku's right arm. He wasn't torn as how to treat Trowa. He lifted the Nataku's left arm and punched at Arryon's cockpit.

"Need some help?" Heero's voice cracked over the radio.

"Thanks, Heero. I didn't realize that Trowa was this good," Wufei acknowledged begrudgingly as Wing-Zero landed behind Trowa's Gundam.

"Alright, Trowa, that's enough. Let Wufei go before I have to do something I'll regret," Heero warned. Trowa turned and fired the beam gun a Heero. Heero brought up his shield and activate his beam saber. He couldn't fire his buster cannon with Wufei still in the line of fire.

He quickly launched forward avoiding the mace and hit the green and blue head with his beam saber. It grazed off leaving sparks, smoke, and dents. Heero fell backwards realizing Trowa had punched his Gundam after dropping that electrified mace.

He smirked to himself. Maybe there was hope for the Trowa he knew. It was pure Trowa to abandon his weapons one by one as they became useless. It came with piloting one of the most overweighted Gundam ever built.

"Come on, Wufei. Lets leave," Heero said.

"Go ahead and run, Zero-One. I'll find you," Trowa sneered. Heero looked at Trowa's video image in surprise. His bangs were gone, along with a certain wariness to his emerald eyes. It was replaced with confidence, no, arrogance. Heero watched the damaged Nataku move back as quickly as possible. He covered their retreat as Trowa chuckled harshly.

* * *

"Damn him," Wufei swore as he kicked the ground.

"We'll have your Gundam fixed within two days, Mister Chang," Rasid said. Before he left the hotel room he said, "I'll update you tomorrow."

"Thanks, Rasid," Wufei said. He turned to where Heero lay on his bed while staring up at the ceiling. Quatre paced around with a furrowed brow. "He's an OZ soldier now. We need to classify him as such," Wufei ventured. He was ready to argue with them.

"No! He's just ill. If I had a chance to speak with him, I know I could talk him back around. Please just wait," Quatre begged.

"Quatre, you'll get yourself killed," Wufei said, jumping in front of him. He clenched Quatre's shoulders as Heero slowly sat up. "We need to destroy that new Gundam and put him down. I'll do it since the rest of you..."

"No, you won't," Quatre screamed, hitting away Wufei's hands. Heero grabbed Quatre's wrists to stop the onslaught against Wufei and pulled him into his arms. "I won't let you murder him," he shouted, struggling against Heero.

"Hush, Quatre. I won't let him do," Heero said. Quatre slowly stopped thrashing and relaxed in Heero's arms.

"He's too dangerous running around in a Gundam trying to pick us off one by one. Don't you think if he knew what he was doing he would want to be dead?" Wufei asked. Heero shot Wufei a scathing look as Quatre flung himself at one of the two beds and sobbed.

"Charming, Wufei," Heero hissed. "I do agree with you about him being dangerous, but I agree with Quatre about getting him to snap out of it. During the battle I noticed something. He hasn't totally lost himself, but we need to hurry."

"What are you suggesting? We kidnap him and give him the rubber hose treatment," Wufei asked.

"Not a bad idea," Heero said with a sly smile coming to lips. "I think we all need to lay low and make a few plans first. Then we need to find him."

* * *

[two weeks later]

"Hey, Heero. It's Cathrine," the girl said over Heero's cell phone. Heero had answered the phone with high hopes.

"Is Trowa with you," Heero asked.

"No, but I'm starting to worry. His commanding officer sent me a letter yesterday saying that Trowa was not to be contacted for a whole year. OZ? What's going on, Heero? Have you got him into some sort of trouble," she asked.

"Listen. You may have saved his life. Where are you?" Heero asked.

"South France," she answered baffled.

"Good. We'll be there soon. Stay put and don't get rid of the letters his commanding officer sent you," Heero said, pushing the disconnect.

* * *

"He looks so happy," Quatre said numbly. "He never smiled like that before." Quatre observed Trowa and a strange woman having breakfast on the patio of a large stone cottage.

"He probably doesn't remember anything," Heero said, lowering the binoculars. "At least we know where he's at. It should be child's play to retrieve him." Heero snuck back through the underbrush with Quatre close behind. "Lets go help get things ready for him."

"What if this isn't that right thing to do? He's not in pain any more. I can feel that. Maybe he deserves a fresh start? One where he could be happy," Quatre asked.

"Quatre, it's a lie. A lie is never correct. Trowa would want to remember his life," Heero said.

* * *

[One Week Later]

"Can't believe they didn't card Wufei. That's not right. He is the youngest," Duo groused.

"Shut up. You want to give us away?" Heero snapped back as they took their seats at a corner table in the seedy bar.It didn't host too many OZ visitors, so it was the best spot in the Luxemburg town of Esch to eat and make plans.

They looked at one another in the dim light. Quatre's expression was full of anxiety. Heero gazed at the candle in the middle of the table with a furrowed brow. Wufei kept his dark eyes moving around the bar in caution.

"Well! I'll be pregnant with Treize's love child. Look who walked in," Duo hissed, pulling out his baseball cap. He yanked it low over his eyes as he grabbed Quatre's wrist to keep him from whirling around.

"What timing," Heero said, lowering his head as Wufei did like wise. "Damn. Lets get out of here."

"No. This is too perfect. We snatch him out of here," Duo said, getting a special sparkle in his indigo eyes. The trio stared at him as if he were really pregnant with Treize's love child. "There are four of us. We start a fight, grab him, and run like hell. We can pull this off."

"Are you doing drugs?" Wufei asked, getting a sneer.

"I must be to hang around with you. Come on before he notices us and our chance is blown. It's not like we can sneak out of here now," Duo said. The four of them were quiet until Quatre took the lead. He jumped up and fixed his gaze on Trowa.

"Hey you! Treize's lapdog. What are you doing hanging around real men?" Quatre said. The bar grew quite as the patrons observed the green eyed soldier study the slight blonde boy sardonically.

"You look as if you finished nursing from your mother yesterday. Go home and find her," Trowa said, turning back to his beer. "Come back when you've grown up some."

"I'm grown up enough to know that every OZ soldier is nothing more than a fascist pig," Quatre pressed on. Trowa whirled suddenly; the patrons grew still.

"I recognize you!" Trowa shouted. Quatre's face grew soft and hopeful while Trowa took on pernicious expression. His left hand slowly went to his holster as he walked towards Quatre. The blonde's eyes grew wide with sudden understanding.

He backed away slowly as the other pilots scattered. Trowa was so intent on murder that Wufei's hand easily came down on Trowa's shoulder and rendered him unconscious. The entire bar began cheering the four pilots. They looked around in bafflement.

"Quick! Get him out of here before Colonel Une misses him." They turned to the bar tender who had a wicked grin. "He's made no popularity contest around here. If he never darkens my doorstep again, it'll be too soon."

"Not Trowa! He's so kind and gentle," Quatre said. The bar tender gave Quatre a astounded snort.

"Then I guess you just bagged sweetie's evil twin, because this bozo is a typical OZ bastard. He normally leaves an hour from now so he won't be missed until then," the bartender said.

"Thanks, mister. See? I told you my plan was a good one," Duo said as he and Heero balanced Trowa between them.

"That's only because these people hate his guts," Heero pointed out when the three of them had squeezed into a jeep's backseat.

"Better than having to go to that nasty OZ base," Duo countered as Wufei started the jeep. Quatre turned in the passenger's seat and looked on with a worried expression. Duo said, "Right, Kit-Kat?"

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Quatre asked Heero.

"He'll be fine," Heero said. "Something about you makes him uneasy. Go easy, Quatre, and put on your seatbelt. I hate Wufei's driving." Wufei shot Heero a dirty look and the bird as he drove towards the Luxemburg interior forest.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Sour Times~ Part 3

Trowa flung back, gasping for air and shaking awake. He saw a boy with excessively long hair and an emptied bucket. He looked down to see he was tied to a chair and dressed in his white uniform trousers and a plain, white tank top. They had even removed his boots.

It looked as if he were in some abandoned underground bomb shelter. Cinder blocks and metal shelves stacked top to bottom with sealed food of all sort was all he could see. Illumination came from fluorescent tube lights running the length of the ceiling. What looked like an autopsy table was against the opposite wall made up with quilts and a pillow.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"Don't worry about a thing, Trowa. We've got you covered. All you need to is relax and concentrate really hard on your memory. Okay?" the long-haired boy asked. Trowa shook the water out of his short hair as he recognized his guard.

"Zero-Two? I thought I got rid of you," Trowa said, glaring up at the boy.

"Don't you know who you were up against? The God of Death just doesn't roll over for anyone. See you in a few," the boy said. Trowa struggled against the knots as the boy in black slipped out of the oppressive room.

* * *

"Did you figure out what all that junk is?" Duo asked, throwing down his water bucket and joining them at the stainless steal table. On the table were spilled the contents of one day's worth of pills from a clear plastic caddy. Trowa had them in his jacket along with his OZ identification. Nine different pills.

"We could ask someone," Quatre suggested. He rolled one of the pills around on the table. "Until then we need to make sure he gets them. If we just cut him off he could have withdrawal symptoms or worse."

"Yeah, but there are only five days worth," Duo pointed out. "What then?"

"Reduce them by half," Heero suggested. "My guess is that most of them are to aid his brainwashing. That will give us ten days. By then we can find a doctor."

"I can call Sally Po. I'm sure she's seen this," Wufei said, getting up from the table.

"You better bring her here. I'm sure this Colonel Une will be looking for Trowa. We don't need OZ picking up any transmissions from here," Quatre said. Wufei nodded at the blonde's advise and left the dismal concrete room.

"Until then we let him vent and carry on. It wouldn't be wise to remind him of his past just yet," Heero said. The other two nodded.

* * *

"Breakfast time, old boy. Rise and shine," Duo said. He unhooked Trowa's wrist restraint from the steal bunk after he secured a shackle around his left ankle. He put a bowl of oatmeal in his lap. Trowa looked down in disgust.

"I knew you Gundam pilots weren't above torture." Trowa played with the runny meal as Duo gave a hardy laugh.

"I'm glad to see you still have that really strange, dry sense of humor," Duo said. Trowa's eyes drifted up to meet Duo's.

"I wish you would stop insisting I know you." Trowa said. He took a hesitant bite and washed it down with some orange juice Duo handed him. "This is really bad," Trowa said, handing the bowl back to Duo. "Can't one of you cook?"

"Don't worry. You'll be rescued from what we call the 'Arabian nightmare' this afternoon. Heero's not so terrible," Duo said.

"Coffee. Get me some. Now," Trowa demanded, rubbing a knot out his neck.

"Nope. No extra drugs for you right now. Oh, here you go." Duo placed nine halved pills in Trowa's hand. Trowa downed them at once and followed it with the remainders of his juice. "We got you some magazines and books. Oh, and here's something from me." Duo said, rattling a box of crayons. Trowa glowered at the long haired boy. "Aw come on. It's a blast."

"Where is the rest of my medicine," Trowa asked.

"Well, we don't know how long you'll be a guest at Chez' dank-hole-in-the-ground so we figured we would make them last as long as possible," Duo said, observing Trowa getting irked.

"I have to have those. Give me the rest," Trowa demanded.

"Nope. For your own good. By the way, you wouldn't mind telling us what those OZ jerks have you on, would you?" Duo asked. He backed away from the hostile aura Trowa suddenly emitted.

"I am one of those 'OZ jerks' and I'm not telling you my medical history. Besides, it's that little blonde boy's fault I'm like this. Tell him I remember what he did to me and I'll make him suffer for it," Trowa said, getting a frosty edge to his voice.

Duo almost dropped the oatmeal bowl. Never in his life would he imagine Trowa wanting to inflict any kind of pain on Quatre. He shook his head in dismay and snorted.

"I bet once you talk to him you'll change your mind. He's a really nice guy," Duo said.

"He murdered thousands of space colonists. I would think you Gundam pilots wouldn't defend him. I pegged you in particular as gullible. Looks like I was right," Trowa said. He grew smug at Duo's dismay. "Think about it. What makes you think he won't turn on you? He did attack Zero-One when we were trying to stop him." Duo shook his head to free it of these nasty thoughts.

"You're just trying to get us to fight. It won't work. I know Quatre. He was under a lot of grief when that happened. He didn't mean to hurt you, damn it! You were trying to save him. Forget it! I didn't like you very much before, but now you're a real prick," Duo said. Trowa sneered at his failure to sow seeds of doubt in Duo.

"It's only a matter of time. I'll get free and the four of you will regret this," Trowa said.

* * *

"How is he?" Quatre asked. Duo took one look at Quatre's hopeful face and bit off the nasty description of Trowa's new found haughtiness.

"He only remembers certain things and I don't think he remembers them correctly. Heero, you should go talk with him. Maybe if you can get him to talk about what happened in the those OZ Gundams he'll would stop being so hateful towards Quatre," Duo said. He sat down to his own oatmeal. Heero ate the last bite of his breakfast and glanced over at Quatre.

"I should go talk with him. I know I can make a difference," Quatre said, clasping Heero's upper arm. "I won't step over the line. If you don't think it's a good idea then I won't go, but I just might be able to jog his memory enough."

Duo knew the inevitable answer Heero would give. After all, he had never seen the Japanese boy deny Quatre anything. It always amazed Duo how unspoiled Quatre was in spite of how everyone indulged him.

"Quatre, he's really not taking kindly to you. He threatened to kill you," Duo reminded the boy. Quatre shook his head in denial. "He thinks that you're responsible for originally putting him in this situation."

"Stay out of his arms' reach, Quatre," Heero warned. He began to clean up the utilitarian kitchenette. Quatre nodded and ran down the hall to the vault room they had converted into a holding cell. He unlocked the door and stepped in slowly. Trowa lay on the table with his hands behind his head.

Quatre still couldn't believe Trowa had cut his hair so drastically. It made him appear austere, but Quatre was convinced that Trowa had to be the same deep inside. It infuriated him that OZ would manipulate Trowa's mind like this.

"Trowa, may I talk to you?" Quatre asked. Trowa turned his face towards Quatre.

"Go away. I have nothing to say to you," Trowa snapped. Quatre steeled himself and entered the room.

"Please tell me what I've done. Why do you have such an aversion to me?" Quatre pleaded. Trowa sat up slowly.

"Do you remember fighting two Gundams? One red, the other blue?" Trowa asked. Quatre nodded understanding what Trowa was getting at.

Trowa had no recollection of anything else they had shared other then that one battle. Trowa had to think of him as a monster. Quatre covered his mouth as tears were flowing. Trowa said, "I was in the blue one. You almost killed me. The injuries I've sustain are going to be with me for the rest of my life along with watching you destroy an entire space colony. You murdered all those innocent people for no good reason. If you Gundam pilots can't have the colonies no one else will?"

"No, no, it was an accident. I was very ill. You sacrificed yourself to save another colony and Heero. Please try hard to remember everything. Please remember all those wonderful things you said to me at that time," Quatre said while wringing his delicate hands.

"You revolt me! Get the hell out!" Trowa shouted. Quatre flinched and dropped his shoulders. "Don't ever come back here," Trowa's voice was lower. Quatre left, running to the kitchenette. He rubbed the tears off his cheeks and steadied his raging emotions. Heero sat beside him.

"We have to save him," Quatre said.

"Have some patience," Heero said.

"Maybe we should take him to Medina. I could have it arrange. There is a private asylum that I could have him committed to," Quatre suggested. Heero poured him some hot tea.

"Only if it gets that bad. We would risk OZ getting a hold of him and the people of the institution might discover he's a Gundam pilot. We can't risk his exposure," Heero said.

"Okay, but lets have some false papers made up in case," Quatre insisted. Heero nodded as they finished their tea in silence.

* * *

[six days later]

"I've seen it before. These three are tranquilizers and a muscle relaxer," Sally said, dividing off the pills. "These two are for memory suppression. It cuts the electricity down in that part of his brain. These three enhance mood. They are probably what's putting his personality into a tail spin. I have no idea about that last one. I need one to analyze." Wufei handed it to her.

"What should we do?" Quatre asked the Chinese woman.

"Keep tapering him off. I'd like to take him with me to a facility. If not, I'll stay here and try to help him as best as I can," Sally said.

"He already thinks he's the cat's meow. If his ego grows anymore we'll need to get it a separate cell. He seems to think I'm his personal valet," Duo complained.

"Come on, Maxwell-san," Sally said, pounding him on the shoulder. "You might be learning a valuable skill for after the war."

"That's not Funny, Miss Po," Duo groused as everyone giggled. Sally could tell a good laugh was needed. The four boys seem excessively somber and edgy. Even Wufei seemed unusually testy.

"Well, I'll go see the patient now. Maybe I can convince him to take it easy on you, Duo," Sally said, disappearing into the vault.

"I hope she can do something for him," Duo murmured. Two hour later the woman emerged from the cell with a grim look. She sealed Trowa back up and joined the other pilots for supper. She kept her grey eyes downcast as she picked at her curry beef with chopsticks.

"Well, woman, out with it. Do we have to do away with him?" Wufei asked.

"Wufei," she snapped at his abruptness.

"Just seeing if you're paying attention," he teased.

"It's not hopeless. They've used hypnosis and that pill cocktail to delude him. After we taper him off the drugs we can confront him about his past. Tell me the details about his childhood so I can fill him in."

She looked up when her request wasn't fulfilled. Duo and Wufei had blank looks. Quatre looked down at his rice while Heero brushed his bangs back in frustration.

"You mean he doesn't remember his childhood?" Sally asked, looking around the table. "He told me he was born and raised in France. I assumed that was wrong because all of you came form the colonies. Didn't he?"

"He has a long lost sister, but they were separated when their parents were killed. He never remembered much even before OZ got a hold of him," Quatre said.

"I don't think they had much trouble brainwashing him," Heero said. "Looks like we wait some more. We need to check on OZ. Duo? Wufei?"

"Sure thing, Heero. Wu-man and I've got it covered," Duo said. Wufei slapped his own face in aggravation as he followed the energetic American down the hall.

* * *

Heero had observed Quatre for the last fifteen minutes silently in the shadows. Quatre's eyes were glued to the monitor that was feeding video images of Trowa from his cell. Trowa had grown more listless over the last few days. He was now bundled in all the quilts and playing solitaire. Heero noticed he kept missing tricks.

"Come in, Heero. I would like some company," Quatre said without turning around. Heero joined him, no longer amazed by Quatre's uncanny abilities. "He told me that I revolted him. I'm afraid that those feeling might stay with him after he gets his memory back. He was such a good friend to me."

"I promise that I'll help him see what really went on. You should try to see him again," Heero said, leaning on the back of Quatre's chair.

"Thank you," Quatre said, leaving.

Minutes later Heero observed Quatre and Trowa over the monitor. Quatre was facing down the remaining spark of impudence Trowa displayed. Heero snapped the screen closed not wanting to lip read the conversation.

"Come on, Trowa. Remember Quatre," Heero said slumping against the chair.

* * *

Trowa fought to clear the fog cramming into his mind. He tried to do his multiplication tables over and over without getting past four times eight. He couldn't even find the ability to get bored with solitaire any more.

Cards and a mysterious blonde girl with huge silver eyes from his past kept creeping into his dizzy head. Her name, Middie, kept echoing in his head with no real meaning. Sometimes angels could be devils too.

"How are you feeling?" the soft voice asked. Trowa stared at Quatre for several long moments. "I thought we could talk."

"I'm a captive audience, you could say," Trowa quipped dryly as he rattled the shackle around his right ankle. He rubbed at the stubble that had begun to form on his chin. Heero didn't want to give him a razor and Trowa wouldn't let them shave him.

He had begun to feel his bitterness towards the slight boy dwindle. There was something that kept his mind looped around Quatre. No, that boy had blood on his hands no matter how impossible it seemed.

"I want to ask for your forgiveness. I lost someone I loved very much without reconciliation. My Father. It tore my heart in two to see him killed so viciously. I couldn't comprehended that it was our own people who rejected me and murdered him out of misguided fear.'

'I was driven. I couldn't stop myself from committing those atrocities. All I could do was observe my actions and pray that Allah would stop me somehow.'

'Someone was such a good friend to me that he risked his life to save me. He had such faith that I could never find it in my heart to harm him. He put himself in the way of my retribution against a colony. He not only saved those lives, but he shocked my mind back into sanity. That was you Trowa. You were willing to lay your life down life for me, Heero and a whole space colony without a thought," Quatre said.

"Me? You're a Gundam pilot. I've always been loyal to OZ. I would never have anything to do with you," Trowa said in a mundane response. It was automated from somewhere that wasn't a part of him.

"This was yours. You told me that it held a lot of significance for you." Quatre placed the broken and twisted gold chain on top of the scattered playing cards. "You gave it to me before you went to spy on Lady Une. You said that when you were ready you would tell me the story behind it," Quatre said.

Trowa took the chain. It used to have a crucifix on it; no, it was a tracking device. A girl with honey colored hair. Smoke and fire. A child's first chaste kiss. Her blood matted hair? Smoke and the gold cross. Betrayal came from that girl. A betrayal that cast him into a cold and lonely life.

"I think I remember something. Not about you. I'm still not convinced you aren't trying to extract OZ secrets from me," Trowa said, getting dizzy.

"Let me visit you. Just a little each day. I want so much to earn your trust. I want to heal you even though it means hurting you so much," Quatre said. The blonde boy's eyes were growing moist. Trowa could sense his sincerity, but he still had to guard himself. Quatre turned to leave.

"Wait. Day by day. Just a little. Give me time to forgive you. I've had a lot of betrayals in my life," Trowa said. He watched those delicate shoulders tremble before he slipped gracefully out of the vault door.

Trowa shook his head. If only he could get out and get his medicine again he could analyze things clearly. He picked up the crayons and began to conceive a plan. Trowa was tired, but there was no harm in letting them think they had him worn down.

* * *

Duo looked over at Trowa, who lay on the bunk staring at the ceiling. It was the last day of pills and Trowa was getting weaker as the days went on. Duo was concerned at the glazed-over look and the weird crayon drawings that were little more then scribbles.

"Hey, Trowa? You okay? I brought you some food." No response. "Ah, come on. Don't be so stubborn." Duo set the bowl down and helped sit Trowa up. He turned around to get Trowa's breakfast when he heard a subtle click. Duo turned around slowly to see Trowa pointing a gun at him and fully lucid. "Hey! How the hell did you get that?"

"That's what you get for turning you back on me. Keys. Now. Slowly," Trowa demanded. Duo gingerly held them out and dropped them right before Trowa's finger tips touched them. Trowa glared while Duo gave him a mischievous smile. "Pick them up."

"I'm sorry. What did you say?" Duo asked with a playful smile.

"Get the damn keys now!" Trowa shouted, pointing the gun to the bridge of Duo's nose. Duo slowly bent down and retrieved them. Trowa unlocked the shackle, not taking his eyes off the American. He slid off the makeshift bed and gave Duo a sardonic smirk.

"Drop it, Trowa," Heero growled from the vault door. Trowa whirled Duo around and put the barrel to his temple.

"I don't think so. I'll paint his brain's on that wall over there if you don't throw yours down," Trowa said while Duo squirmed under his arm.

"His brains wouldn't cover a corner. Now let him go," Heero said, gun unwavering. Duo gave Heero a glare and about smarted back, but Trowa jabbed the barrel of the gun against his check.

"Back off now," Trowa said. He forced Duo forward. Heero's gun wavered and then clattered on the concrete floor. Quatre appeared at the vault door. The Arabian walked up to Heero's side with raised hands.

"Trowa, please listen to me. Please let Duo go. Take me instead if you must do this. He didn't do anything to you," Quatre pleaded, walking forward slowly. Trowa's gun quivered as sweat beaded on his forehead.

"No! Stay away from me," Trowa shouted. Quatre froze. Heero couldn't believe this was happening again. Only this time Trowa was mentally ill and Quatre was going to sacrifice himself. Quatre walked closer.

Trowa re aimed his gun at Quatre's chest. Quatre never faltered a step until Trowa put the gun back to Duo's temple. Turmoil was embedded in Trowa's emerald eyes. Confusion.

"I mean it," Trowa said in low tones. He dragged Duo towards the door. Quatre charged three steps. Trowa swung the gun and fired reflexively. The discharged echoed harshly around them as Quatre bucked backwards with a muffled cry.

"Trowa, so help me," Heero shouted. Trowa quickly stilled Duo with the butt of the gun slammed to his head. He trained his weapon on Heero and flung Duo over his broad shoulder. "If Quatre dies I'll kill you. I swear I will see you dead."

"I warned him," Trowa voice held tones of remorse. "He... he.. I didn't want to, but he made me. Damn it! He shouldn't have run up on me." Trowa left hesitantly with Duo as his hostage.

Heero ran to Quatre, who's shirt was covered in crimson. He began to rip Quatre's shirt open as Sally ran in with a med kit and a .45. Wufei ran past the vault towards Trowa's escape. Heero assisted Sally as she used her vast medical knowledge to treat Quatre.

"Damn you, Quatre, for doing this to me again," Heero growled as Quatre began to grow paler. "Pull through or I swear I'll kill that bastard."

* * *

Duo blinked and suppressed a grown. He was upside down? Looking at a horse belly? A firm white clad leg? His abdomen felt a sick pressure while the blood rushed to his head.

"You awake back there?" It was Trowa's voice. Duo groaned. "Good. We'll be at the cottage soon."

Duo slowly realized that he was tied over the back of a horse that Trowa guided through the woods. He watched his braid gently snag against several branches. It collected a myriad of leaves and twigs.

"I really didn't like you when you were a Gundam pilot, but now that you are an OZ soldier you have turned into the biggest dick. No wonder they sent you off your colony. You probably pissed everyone off," Duo grunted in rhythm with the horses gentle strides.

"You have a big mouth that I'll slap around if it doesn't close soon," Trowa said.

"Screw you, Barton! You shot Quatre. I can't believe you did it! Damn you! He cared for you like a brother and killed him! I always suspected you were too dangerous for him to hang around. I knew I was right, bastard. You talked about him murdering innocent people? You can shove your sanctimony sideways." Duo gasped as Trowa yanked hard on his braid twisting his neck painfully.

"I told you to shut up," Trowa whispered through gritted teeth.

"Feel... guilty?" Duo squeaked defiantly. Trowa slammed his fist into Duo's head and pressed his horse into a gallop. Duo was positive that his stomach was bruised and maybe had a cracked rib by the time they reached the Luxemburg cottage. He tossed Duo to some waiting soldiers and dismounted.

"Where's Colonel Une?" Trowa demanded.

"Tearing the Earth apart looking for you. God knows she'll be relieved to see you. We'll take your orders while she's away, Captain Barton," a soldier said, looking relieved.

"My first order is to get Arryon ready for battle. I'm going to take those pilots out once and for all. Second, get this piece of trash transported to our Russian sector. Prison might teach him who his betters are. Send a message to the Colonel. Let her know my condition and plans," Trowa said.

"Yes, sir!" Half a dozen OZ soldiers saluted and scrambled to follow his orders as they brought him a pair of dark green flight togs to replace his stained and tattered clothing. He met those indigo eyes as he began to strip down.

"What are you looking at?" Trowa asked.

"Damn it, think about all the things you did to screw me over. First you shot at me on the battlefield. Then you blew up my first Gundam. Not to mention the fact that you punched me when I was a prisoner on the moon. I know! Do you remember that?" Duo asked.

"Yeah. That's the only time I remember ever seeing you. I beat you because you have a big mouth," Trowa said as he finished zipping up the OZ flight suit.

"Ah ha! You didn't punch me for that reason! Think! You punched me to give me the schematics for the Deathscythe Hell and the new Nataku. It was the safest way you could give them to me without blowing your cover. Think...think!" Duo pleaded.

Trowa froze with a furrowed brow. He remembered Lady Une assigning him his own detail that day. Yes, he did have something in his fist as he sunk it into Duo stomach. He shook his head and focused on Arryon being driven up on a flatbed trailer. For some reason he expected the Gundam to be red and not green.

"Take him away," Trowa ordered two soldiers. Duo struggled against the tight ropes and hands that dragged him towards the cottage.

* * *

He turned on Arryon's monitor to watch the helicopter lift off. Zero-Two was on board and headed to the Siberian Sector. He felt pangs of guilt. Nickole and he had gossiped one night about what went on in Siberia. Zero-Two would defiantly not come out unscathed. Trowa rolled Duo's name in mind trying to humanize him. The last ten days of the long haired pilot's care filtered into Trowa's mind.

Trowa suppressed his train of thought. He wanted to belay his order to send Duo Maxwell away. It would conflict with his duty to destroy the other Gundam pilots.

There was a part of him that suddenly need to see if the blonde boy was alive. Quatre or Duo? Did it matter if some of his fellow soldiers had some fun at Duo's expense while Quatre's life hung in the balance? The choice was clear in Trowa's mind that throbbed in chemical deprivation.

He got out of Gundam Arryon and ran over to the horse stables. It would take him three hours, but if he went in Arryon all of OZ would know where the pilots were. He would not risk it. Not to mention, Heero and Wufei would attack without question if he came in a mobile suit. Why was he risking court marshal for strangers? They must have known him. Why would they risk getting captured by OZ for his sake?

He tried hard to remember as he guided his speeding horse through the woods. A memory was coming. He clutched the reigns back causing the quarter horse to rear. He sat still in the saddle as the horse circled in confusion.

He remembered now. Having no parents, no food, and no name; starvation was always so hard for children. He also remembered the girl Middie. He remembered watching his fellow mercenaries get slaughtered. Her betrayal. He remembered seeing the real Trowa Barton murdered and fearing he would be killed for witnessing the whole thing. He also remembered seeing Quatre twisted with so much emotional grief he went on an insane rampage. These bloody memories all sprang to life and oppressively pressed into his head.

Trowa slid off the saddle and leaned against a tree. He hugged the tree and began to shake uncontrollably. He couldn't believe those things happened to him.

He launched himself at the horse and rode to the hideout. That's what Quatre had meant by what he had said. Getting his memories back would cause him a great deal of pain. The other pilots knew. Did Colonel Une? It didn't matter right now. What the other pilots had told him was true. He was Zero-Three. He could have never made that hell up on his own.

* * *

Trowa brought the horse up short. Heero stood in front of the compound with a .45 and malicious expression. He dismounted and lifted his hands in the air.

"I don't remember much, but I know that I am what you say. Take me to Quatre," Trowa said.

"Where's Duo?" Heero asked.

"On his way to Siberia. Please, I need to know if I.... killed him," Trowa said.

"He's alive and resting. I think it's in his best interest if you didn't see him right now," Heero said, getting a white knuckled grip on his gun.

"Who the hell are you? His keeper?" Trowa asked, glaring at Heero.

"Damn straight," Heero growled.

"Please let me see him," Trowa beseeched the stoic Japanese boy.

"If you turn us over to OZ, I will kill you," Heero said. Trowa let Heero frisk him. It was a lot of effort to allow Heero to pat him down. He still felt as if he didn't know Heero and his memories screamed at him to not trust.

Heero led him to the cell that they had kept him in. Quatre was bundled in all the quilts and sleeping soundly. Sally's grey eyes narrowed. She kept Wufei from jumping out of the chair that was beside Quatre's bed. He held his arm upright, holding a bandage to the crook. His callow skin was pale as Duo's.

"Take it easy. You need to drink some more juice," Sally said.

"What's he doing here," Wufei demanded as Sally handed him some more orange juice.

"He's beginning to come around," Heero answered, making Trowa keep his hands raised.

"What did he do to Duo?" Wufei asked.

"He turned him over to Oz before he came around. I'm going after Duo in a minute," Heero said.

"No," Trowa said softly. "I'll go. It'll be easy for me to slip in. There are some loose ends I need to take care of first. I know you'll take good care of him."

* * *

Trowa brought the horse up beside Arryon. It was ten at night by the time his feet hit the ground again. He let two soldiers take his horse off as he looked up at Arryon. This wasn't his Gundam. He remembered why he was poorer at close quarters combat. With all of Heavyarms missiles he had no need to actually get close.

Several memories worked themselves free over the ride he took back to the cottage. He needed the time to get stronger. He was about to declare himself as his Colonel's enemy, someone who he had grown to respect and care about. What she had done to him was cruel at worst. He brought his aching head into focus and headed to the cottage.

He found her sitting in the kitchen idly sipping tea as the kitchen staff finished their chores. Trowa waited until they had all cleared out before he stepped from the shadows.

"Trowa! Where have you been? I received your message, but when I arrived the Arryon was still here. I'm glad to see you escaped those Gundam pilots," Lady Une said while she took on an abashed expression. "Did they hurt you?"

"My friends would never hurt me," Trowa whispered. A stricken expression crossed her face. Their eyes locked and the facade between them was destroyed.

"How much of your real memory did you get back?" she asked. Trowa took on a hardened glint as redness crept to his pale skin. She looked down and said, "I see. I'm so very sorry. I guess that was the main reason I choose to help you in the way I did. I hated the idea of someone like you suffering. Mister Treize warned me not to make my decision concerning you out of pity." He nodded receiving the answer he wanted; she did it out of misguided feeling for him. She stood up and walked over to him. Then she said, "I didn't mean you any harm. Please believe that."

"Goodbye, Colonel," Trowa said in a whisper. Trowa turned to leave. He paused at the door and turned his head over his shoulder. He said, "I've left Arryon unharmed. I don't want you to get in trouble with Mister Treize."

"Where will you go?" she asked, her voice crackled with concern. Trowa turned towards the outdoor and the wide evening sky. Her footsteps trailed after him.

"Siberia. I have to atone for a mistake I made. After that, I'll go back to where I belong. I trust you won't stand in my way," Trowa said. Lady Une nodded. He glanced at her one more time to see she was the picture of despondency.

He walked away and started a jeep beside the stables. Trowa took a sigh and said to himself, "There was someone who manipulated me like you once. I rejected her too."

* * *

"Duo. Wake up," Trowa said, gently shaking the long haired pilot. The five by seven solitary confinement cell that they had put Duo in was lit enough for Trowa to check him over.

They had worked Duo over rather badly. All of Trowa's worst fears had been realized. He was balled up in a corner dressed in a slate colored tank top and boxer short. Large indigo eyes opened slowly; fear was the only thing in Duo's eyes. Duo's fear turned to white hot anger.

He caught Duo's fist and twisted him in a firm hold until he stopped struggling. "I'll understand if you hate me forever, but work with me and I'll get you out of here. Heero's waiting for us. Okay?" Trowa asked.

"I can't trust you," Duo said. Trowa was shocked to hear Duo's hoarse voice that couldn't go above a gravely whisper.

"Please?" Trowa asked. Duo relaxed and Trowa helped him stand. "Good. We're all going to Quatre's compound to recover."

Trowa guided Duo through the twisted maze of the Siberian prison. Heero waited in the jeep with thick blankets. Trowa quickly helped Duo into the backseat and gave Heero the sign to head out of the compound.

* * *

"Here," Trowa said. The gold chain was dangled around his finger. Quatre drew his knees up to his chin as he looked up from the cockpit platform of Sandrock. "The first person I was ever in love with gave it to me."

"Really? Does she live on the colonies," Quatre asked, taking the chain back.

"She died a long time ago. Before I tell you any more about her, will you tell me what Duo said? Is he still angry with me?" Trowa asked.

"He said he was happy you're feeling better, but that was about all. That is the start of forgiveness for him," Quatre said.

"Will he see me?" Trowa asked. Quatre shook his head.

"He needs some time," Quatre said. Trowa nodded. Quatre took a deep breath and said, "I hope that you've found forgiveness in your heart towards me."

"Quatre, I never harbored any resentment towards you. I knew you were in incredible pain; I remember what I said to you before I set myself adrift in space. Please don't worry about it." Trowa said. "I hope Duo will find it in his heart to forgive me."

"He will," Quatre gushed with a bright encouraging smile. It cheered Trowa considerably. It made him feel as if he finally found people he could truly trust.

"Tell me about this girl you were in love with. Was she kind and sweet?" Quatre asked.

"No. Very different. She was more like a woman I've been involved with recently," Trowa said.

The End.

PS- Please don't hate me for cutting off Trowa's bangs in this one. I just couldn't resist doing it once in a story!


End file.
